Une nouvelle Cullen
by Luunastra
Summary: Elena, la cousine de Bella qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, décide de rendre visite aux Cullen. Renesmée est âgée de 3ans et Jacob n'est imprégné d'elle mais est plutôt un gentil tonton loup. Entre tête à tête musclé entre filles, crise de fou rire entre cousine et amour mal géré, "Une nouvelle Cullen" vous fera, je l'espère, déliré autant que moi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Une nouvelle Cullen**_

**Origine: **Twilight

**Genre** : Romance, Humour, Hentai

**Rating **: M

**Disclamer & Note de l'auteur 1**: Les personnages et les lieux ne sont pas à moi SAUF les personnages n'existant pas dans la saga d'origine. L'histoire personnelle de certain personnage (Bella principalement) sera modifiée pour le bien de l'histoire. Toute les musiques ainsi que les mangas nommé ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement pour moi heureusement pour les perso *w*)

**Note de l'auteur 2** : Ceci est une fic que j'ai imaginé à partir du tome 3 et qui n'a jamais réellement évolué jusqu'à la naissance de Renesmée, la petite n'est encore âgée que de 3 ans et grandis comme une humaine depuis quelques mois ce qui inquiète la famille Cullen. Jacob ne s'est pas imprégné du bébé comme dans l'histoire parce que un je n'aime pas ça et deux je trouve ça trop bizarre d'être amoureux d'un bébé.

**Bon! Go to the fic !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

C'est par une journée pluvieuse que tout commença. La famille Cullen était installée dans son salon à converser sur un sujet extrêmement important : la venu d'Elena la cousine éloigné de Bella qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années. En effet, trois jours plus tôt, Bella avait reçu un appel de sa mère toute joyeuse lui apprenant qu'Elena était revenu aux États-Unis et qu'elle souhaitait les voir, elle, Edward et Renesmée. Sur le coup, Bella avait été extrêmement heureuse, elle qui avait toujours adoré Elena. Puis la réalité la frappa : tout les Cullen et elle-même était vampires ! Sa mère lui avait également dit que sa cousine arriverait chez elle six jours plus tard, et cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils réfléchissaient à un moyen de berné Elena.

**Nous ne devrions pas la laisser venir ici !** s'exclama Rosalie

**Calme toi Rose.** Fit sa mère en retour

**Elle n'a peut-être pas tors. Il vaudrait mieux lui faire croire que nous ne sommes pas là et quand elle partira... **commença Jasper

Sans que personne, pas même Edward, ne comprit pourquoi, Bella éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas un petit rire de rien du tout non, c'était un énorme fou rire presque hystérique !

**E-Elena ? Partir ? Sans avoir ce qu'elle voulait ? AHAHAHAHAH MAIS TU RÊVE JASPER !** s'exclama (presque cria) la jeune mère en tombant au sol sous ses rires

**Comment ça ? Explique.** fit Emmett en regardant sa belle-sœur avec étonnement

**V-vous, fiou, vous ne connaissez pas Eli. Avec elle c'est simple : elle veut quelque chose, elle l'a. Quitte à vivre ici, elle restera là jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous voit tous.**

**Tu es sérieuse Bella ?** demanda Alice, jusqu'à lors silencieuse

**Plus que sérieusement même ! Elle à camper pendant un mois dans la cantine dans l'école pour qu'on vire la grosse dans de la cantine alors qu'on avait que 9 ans ! Quand elle a une idée en tête, rien ne peut la faire dévier, rien !**

**Alors que faisons-nous ?** questionna Esmée pour toute la famille

**Eh bien c'est très simple, on l'accueille tranquillement et on lui dit tout. **fit Bella comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même en se rasseyant près de sa fille

**PARDON ?** hurla alors Rosalie, ce qui fit peur à Renesmée

**Oh ! Baisse d'un ton je te pris !** rétorqua la brune en regardant ça fille se cacher dans les bras de son père

**Comprend la Bella, tu nous demande de révélé notre nature à ta cousine en qui nous ne sommes pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à 100%.** expliqua calmement Carlisle

**Oui oui je sais c'est assez bizarre mais tout ira bien !** **Je vous le jure !** répondit alors Isabella avec ferveur

**Qui nous dis qu'elle ne nous trahira pas hein ?!** s'écria Rosalie toujours en colère

**Je n'aurais qu'à lire dans ses pensées pour savoir si elle est mauvaise ou non.** fit Edward en caressant les cheveux de sa fille

**Oui voilà ! Comme ça vous saurez tous qu'elle n'a rien de dangereux !** s'exclama joyeusement la jeune maman un grand sourire aux lèvres

**Bon eh bien je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix. Edward, Bella nous vous faisons confiance.** déclara Esmée en se levant du canapé

**Si elle fait une seule connerie je la bouffe c'est claire ?** menaça la blonde en jetant un regard noir à Bella

**Pour ça faudrait déjà que tu me tue et que tu l'attrape.** répondit sombrement la brune, jetant ainsi un froid dans la pièce. Froid bien vite brisé par la petite voix de Renesmée qui demanda « **Je peux manger de la pizza** » à son papa. Les sourires attendrit fleurirent alors et même Rosalie se calma instantanément.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé, les Cullen reprirent leur mode de vie normal en attendant l'arrivé d'Elena. Seule Bella savait ce qui les attendait et ne cessait de répété à Renesmée « **bientôt tu rencontreras une nouvelle tatie très drôle que tu vas adorer !** » Mais le reste de la famille avait des doutes. Qui était Elena ? Comment réagira-t-elle ? Que fera-t-elle ? C'était ce genre de questions qui tournait en boucle dans les esprits, mais aucune réponse n'était à l'image de la réalité.

Le lendemain, les Cullen rencontreront Elena, la cousine de Bella. Le lendemain, les doutes seront-ils confirmer ? Ou infirmer ?

A suivre…

* * *

><p><strong>Bon… Je sais c'est très court mais c'est juste le début et puis même si mes chapitres seront courts ils seront nombreux puisque je compte écrire souvent. Cela dit je peux prendre de retard donc je ne vais pas vous promettre un truc du genre "je publierais toutes les semaines" ou "je publierais toute les deux semaines" non, je publierais quand je pourrais c'est tout u.u<strong>

**C'est ma première vrai fic sur Twilight parce que je ne suis pas vraiment fane de cette saga (bien que j'adore les bastons dans les films). Ensuite, cette fic je l'ai imaginé en 4ème donc au départ, y'avais pas Renesmée. Mais comme j'aime les enfants je me suis dis que j'allais modifier un peu (beaucoup) mon histoire pour qu'elle soit dedans. Ensuite, rien ne garantis qu'ils vont rester en Amérique, parce que bon, les U.S.A c'est bien mais le Japon c'est mieux (enfin pour moi !)**

**Bref donc voilà quoi ! S'il vous plaît laissez moi des reviews please, parce que :**

**1. Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on est lu**

**2. Ça encourage à écrire la suite**

**3. Si je fais des fautes ça m'aide à les vois**

**4. Et enfin, il faut bien que je sache si ma fic est bonne ou non !**

**Par contre, je veux des reviews construit et instructif parce que les « Super continu » ou les « c'est nul » j'en veux pas en vous aller avoir des réponses ! Pas forcément gentilles, par forcément polies mais des réponses ! Donc merci que me laissez même si ce n'en que 2 ou 3 lignes, des reviews correctes merde !**

**Ahem pardon je me suis énervée. Mais bref vous avez compris ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Une nouvelle Cullen**_

**Origine** : Twilight

**Genre** : Romance, Humour, Hentai

**Rating** : M

**Disclamer & Note de l'auteur 1**: Les personnages et les lieux ne sont pas à moi SAUF les personnages n'existant pas dans la saga d'origine. L'histoire personnelle de certain personnage (Bella principalement) sera modifiée pour le bien de l'histoire.

**Note de l'auteur 2** : Ceci est une fic que j'ai imaginé à partir du tome 3 et qui n'a jamais réellement évolué jusqu'à la naissance de Renesmée, la petite n'est encore âgée que de 3 ans et grandis comme une humaine depuis quelques mois ce qui inquiète la famille Cullen. Jacob ne s'est pas imprégné du bébé comme dans l'histoire parce que un je n'aime pas ça et deux je trouve ça trop bizarre d'être amoureux d'un bébé.

**Note de l'auteur 3** : Désolée pour le méga retard de ouf mais mon ordi a décidé de mourir après la publication du premier chapitre. GOMENASAI !

**Note de l'auteur 4** : J'ai rerepris mon chapitre parce qu'un 1 y'a toujours autant de fautes et aussi parce qu'il ne plaisait pas à tout le monde à cause de quelques petites choses. Comme j'ai pas de Bêta ben j'arrive pas à corriger toutes mes fautes. P.S : ce qui est entre -...- sont des infos que j'avais pas envie de mettre entre virgules.

**Bon ! Go to the fic !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Chapitre 2**

Il était à peine 5h du matin quand un énorme vacarme se fit entendre en face de la maison Cullen. Ceux-ci, qui ne dormaient pas, se rendirent dans le jardin et tombèrent nez à nez avec une superbe Ferrari rouge brillante avec un phénix noir sur le capot, une tête de mort enflammée de flamme noir sur chaque flan et à l'arrière il était inscrit « Bloody Shinigami »*, chose qu'Emmett vit en faisant le tour de la voiture aux vitres teintés. Le fameux vacarme était tout simplement de la musique rock qui s'échappait des hauts parleurs de la magnifique voiture, bien que toutes les vitres fussent montées. Quand le moteur de l'engin fut coupé, la porte côté conducteur s'ouvrit. Bien que tous savaient qui venait d'arrivé, personne, mis à part Bella bien évidemment, ne s'attendait pas à « ça » : une jeune femme cosplayant Nico Robin de One Piece -à l'époque où elle travaillait pour Crocodil-, perchée sur des talons compensés en cuire sortit du véhicule avec un large sourire digne de Luffy lui-même collé sur le visage. Elle devait mesurer environ 1m70 sans ses talons, elle faisait facilement un bonnet D –selon l'œil expert d'Emmett-, avait de longues et belles jambes, la peau très légèrement bronzée, et un visage fin bien dessiner, avec de magnifique yeux vert émeraude, un nez fin et droit, des pommettes hautes, de belles lèvres pulpeuses mais pas trop, le tout encadré par une longue chevelure coloré en rouge sang lui arrivant aux reins. C'était une belle jeune femme, bien qu'en terme vestimentaire elle était assez excentrique.

3 secondes, voilà le temps pris Bella pour littéralement sauter sur la nouvelle arrivante. Celle-ci fut heureusement rattrapée par Emmett avant d'atterrir au sol et d'être écraser par le poids aux cheveux bruns qui lui broyait le cou. Heureusement pour elle, Elena, car vous l'aurez compris c'est bien elle, fut extirpée des bras étrangement puissant de sa cousine par le marie de celle-ci. Quand elle eut reprit son souffle elle dit de sa douce voix mélodieuse :

**- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN JE VAIS TELLEMENT TE BOTTER LE CUL QUE TU POURRAS PLUS T'ASSEOIR DURANT LES 3 PROCHAINS MOIS ESPÈCE DE PSYCHOPATHE DEGENEREE ! OÙ T'AS VU QU'ON ÉTRANGLE LES GENS POUR LEUR DIRE BONJOURS ! HEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ?!**

Après cette éloquente tirade dévoilant la douce personnalité d'Elena, la jeune femme citée éclata de rire sous le regard choqué de tout le monde. En même temps, se faire hurler dessus qu'on va vous botter les fesses ne fait normalement pas rire, à croire que cette pauvre Bella n'avait plus toute sa tête. Une fois calmée, après 10 bonnes minutes de fou rire psychopathique, la brune se tourna vers les Cullen - Emmett s'étant mis près d'Edward quand la nouvelle arrivante avait ouvert la bouche - et dit de façon cérémonial :

**- Elena, je te présente de droite à gauche, Carlisle, Esmée, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper Cullen, ma nouvelle famille. Chère famille voici, Elianora Leilani Swan, connue sous le nom d'Elena, mon adorable cousine.**

Il y eut alors un long, très long silence. Celui-ci fut cependant brisé par Rosalie qui demanda :

**- Bella, as-tu perdu la tête ?**

**- Ben non pourquoi ?** répondit-elle

**- Pourquoi ? D'OÙ tu sors que ta cousine est adorable ?!**

**- Hey ! J'ai un nom Blondie !** fit celle-ci mécontente

**- Blondie ? Non mais que t'as permit de m'appeler Blondie ?! Qui t'as permit de me parler tout court hein ?!** s'exclama alors la susnommée « Blondie »

**- Oh mais s'tu ne veux pas que j't'appel Blondie, j'peux toujours t'appeler Miss-Bimbo-Je-Tortille-Du-Cul-Pour-Que-Mon-Mec-Me-Matte ! Mais c'est un peu long je trouve.**

**- QUOI ?! Comment OSES-tu ?!** cria alors la blonde qui pouvait largement concurrencer les plus belles tomates du monde

**- Comment ? C'est pourtant simple, j'ouvre la bouche pour dire c'que j'pense mais si c'est trop compliqué pour toi t'as qu'à la fermé ça m'fera des vacances.** Répondit tranquillement Elena

**- DISPARAIS DE MA VU AVANT QUE JE NE T'ÉGORGE !** hurla la vampire.

La Cullen hurla si fort qu'on l'entendit même chez les loups, qui pourtant vivaient bien loin des suceurs de sang. Alors que les vampires eurent un mouvement de recule, la cosplayeuse elle baya tranquillement en se grattant la tête.

**- Dis t'as fini de…**

Au lieu de finir sa phrase, Elena poussa le crie de la fan girl hystérique. Pourquoi ? Parce que Renesmée venait d'arriver dans le jardin, habillée de son pyjama lapin rose avec son doudou, un loup roux, sous le bras.

**- Tatie, pourquoi t'as crié ?** demanda la petite fille de sa voix toute mignonne

**- Eh bien…** hésita la blonde

**- C'est parce que ta tatie était fâchée contre moi. Je l'embêtai un peu trop.** répondit la deuxième Swan avec un sourire tendre sur le visage

**- Aaah… Et t'es qui ?**

Loin de s'en offusqué, la rouge rire doucement avant que sa cousine ne réponde :

**- Renesmée ma chérie, voici ta nouvelle tatie Elena ! Elle va rester avec nous un moment**

**- Aaaah c'est elle tatie Elie ! Coool ! Mais maman ?**

**- Oui ma puce ?**

**- Elle sait qu'on est des vampires ?**

Et là, un immense silence s'installa. Comme quoi, la vérité sort vraiment de la bouche des enfants.

A suivre…

* * *

><p><strong>Petit coin commentaires :<strong>

_"Ceux-ci qui ne dormait pas" _**B****en ouai c'est des vamps xD**_  
><em>

_"Elle dit de sa douce voix mélodieuse" _**Alala ironie quand tu nous tiens x)**

_ "La douce personnalité d'Elena" _**Mon Dieu que d'ironie xD**

_"Emmett s'étant mis près d'Edward quand la nouvelle arrivante avait ouvert la bouche" _**Ooooh il flippe le pitit vampire xD**

_"Le crie de la fan girl hystérique" _**Vous savez le « KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH » qu'on voit surtout dans les mangas**

_"Son doudou, un loup roux" _**Un loup quelle ironie pour une vampire xD**

*** = cette voiture c'est la voiture que je rêve d'avoir ! Nah mais elle est stylé dans ma tête x)**

* * *

><p><strong>BON ! Je vais avouer un truc : bien que mon ordi avait effectivement perdu la vie (avant de ressuscité) j'avais abandonné la fic ! MAIS grâce à une reviews très trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès motivante, j'ai décidé de la continuer ! JE continuerai à écrire de courts chapitre pour biiieeeeeeeen vous embêter à vous faire attendre xD Oui je sais je suis sadique ^^<strong>

**P.S : les critiques je veux bien oui pas de problèmes, les sarcasmes et insultes dissimulés derrière une fause politesse non merci parce que si je répond à ça ça va mal aller **

**BIIIIIISOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUS LES GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENS !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Une nouvelle Cullen**

**Petit mot assez important**

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Je cherche un ou une Bêta parce que je ne vois pas mes fautes quelle qu'elles soient. Ensuite, je tiens à précisé que les chapitres 1 et 2 a été modifié encore une fois donc s'il reste des fautes dite le.**

**Pour finir, les reviews anonymes je ne pourrai pas y répondre avant un moment donc à moins de créé un compte sur FFNET pour qui je puisse le faire il faudra attendre.**

**Sur ce, à plus !**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Une nouvelle Cullen**_

**Origine** : Twilight

**Genre** : Romance, Humour, Hentai

**Rating** : M

**Disclamer & Note de l'auteur 1**: Les personnages et les lieux ne sont pas à moi SAUF les personnages n'existant pas dans la saga d'origine. L'histoire personnelle de certain personnage (Bella principalement) sera modifiée pour le bien de l'histoire.

**Note de l'auteur 2** : Ceci est une fic que j'ai imaginé à partir du tome 3 et qui n'a jamais réellement évolué jusqu'à la naissance de Renesmée, la petite n'est encore âgée que de 3 ans et grandis comme une humaine depuis quelques mois ce qui inquiète la famille Cullen. Jacob ne s'est pas imprégné du bébé comme dans l'histoire parce que un je n'aime pas ça et deux je trouve ça trop bizarre d'être amoureux d'un bébé.

**Note de l'auteur 3** : S'il reste des fautes ce n'est pas ma faute je vois les fautes des autres mais je ne vois pas mes propres fautes (le mot faute reviens souvent non ? x)

**Bon ! Go to the fic !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Chapitre 3**

Dans le jardin de la famille Cullen on pouvait entendre 2 choses : le vent qui soufflait et la petite Renesmée qui suçait son pouce. Et pour cause, celle-ci venait de lâcher une bombe, elle venait de révélé leur véritable nature. Serte ils comptaient le faire mais avec plus de subtilité tout de même.

Elena, qui s'était accroupie à la hauteur de sa petite cousine*, se redressa, observa attentivement les vampires et s'écria des étoiles plein les yeux :

**MAIS C'EST CARREMENT DEMENTIELLEMENT COOL ! **

Les Cullen étaient tous sur le cul, au sens figuré du terme, sauf Renesmée qui observait sa grande cousine avec amusement et Elena qui connaissait sa cousine. Celle-ci d'ailleurs qui ne tarda pas à dire :

**Je vous l'avais dis que tout ce passerait bien. Elie est une fana de tout ce qui est fantastique surnaturel science-fiction. Elle va vous poser plein de questions maintenant.**

**Rêve pas cousine tu ne vas pas y échapper !** fit le dite Elie

**Je vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais me posé des questions, je ne connais pas autant de trucs qu'eux moi.** Répondit Bella

**T'es conne ou quoi ? À la base t'es une petite humaine de Phoenix qui vient passer ses vacances ici. Moi je viens vous voir toi ta fille et ta belle-famille, et j'apprends quoi ? Que Bella-la-microbe est vampire, mère d'une vampire, femme d'un vampire, belle-sœur de vamp…**

**C'est bon c'est bon j'ai compris !** s'exclame la susnommée « Belle-la-microbe »

**Si cela ne vous dérange pas je préfèrerais que nous rentrions, il va bientôt pleuvoir.** Informa Esmée

**Oh euh oui oui bien sûr ! Euh je peux mettre ma voiture dans votre garage ?**

**Avec plaisir ! Une telle beauté ça ne se refuse pas !** fit Emmett, plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir admiré cette superbe Ferrari

Au sitôt dis, a sitôt fait, le splendide engin rouge fut rentré au garage et toute la petite famille s'installa dans le salon. Après qu'Esmée ait servie du chocolat chaud à Renesmée et Elena, tous se tournèrent vers cette dernière.

**Mazette de mazette, m'dame Esmée il est trop bon votre chocolat !** s'exclama Elena avec une moustache de chocolat au-dessus de la lèvre, ce qui fit rire Renesmée

**Tatie à une moustache marron**. Dit justement celle-ci

**Ah bon ?** répondit cette dernière en louchant pour « essayé de voir sa fameuse moustache ».

Cela eut l'effet souhaité puisque la petite vampire se mit à rire encore plus. Les sourires fleurirent de nouveau face au doux visage de l'enfant. Mais l'ambiance fut casser par, non pas Rosalie pour une fois, mais par des hurlements de loups.

**Non seulement vous êtes des vampires mais y'a aussi des loups-garous ?!** s'écria la cosplayeuse les yeux de nouveau plein d'étoiles

**Eh oui cousine. Tu te souviens de Jacob** ? demanda Bella en essuyant la bouche de sa fille

**Euh, le p'tit gars aux cheveux long qui est tombé amoureux de toi** ? retourna la cousine

**Ouai lui**

**Oui ben quoi Jacob ?**

**Ben c'est un loup**

**Noooon tu déconne !** s'exclama la rouge les yeux incroyablement écarquillés

**Bah non viens voir sur le balcon si tu me crois pas.** Rétorqua la brune en prenant la main de la jeune femme sous le choc

Arrivées sur le dit balcon, les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent en contrebas et vir loups de taille énorme et fort beau jeune homme vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un bermuda noir et de spartiates.

**Loup ou pas loup je m'en fous, lui je le chope je le kidnappe et il fini attacher sur mon lit.** Fantasma la deuxième Swan

**Tu sais qu'il entend tout ce que tu dis** ? ricana la première Swan

**Ah bon ? Tant pis, il sait à quoi s'en tenir au moins**. Rétorqua nonchalamment Elie en haussant les épaules

Le jeune homme en bermuda prit un peu d'élan et sauta près de la brune observant attentivement la cosplayeuse.

**Bella peux-tu me dire qui est cette folle s'il te plaît ?** questionna le nouvel arrivant

**« Cette folle » ?! Un peu de respect non mais oh** ! s'emporta Elena

**Du calme Elie, t'es pas un model de santé mental non plus.** Rigola Isabella

**J't'en foutrais moi des « model de santé mental » vampire de mon cul.** Bouda celle-ci

Loin d'y faire attention, la jeune mère se tourna vers le loup et dit :

**Jacob je te présente Elena ma cousine. Elle est arrivée il y a quelques minutes et…**

**Je sais qu'elle est arrivée y'a quelques minutes ! Elle a réveillé toute la meute avec sa musique ! s'emporta le Kileute****

**Ah bon ? J'ai fais ça moi ?** fit la rouge une nouvelle tasse de chocolat à la main

**Oui t'as fais ça ! La moindre des choses serait de venir t'excuser auprès de tout le monde !** rétorqua Jacob énervé de la nonchalance de la jeune femme en face de lui

**Oh ? ok je viendrais m'excuser quand y'aura plus de chocolat. Dis t'en veux ?** détourna la femme vêtue de violet toujours avec nonchalance en se dirigeant vers le salon

**Veux quoi ?** demanda le loup dont l'esprit c'était barré dès qu'Elena lui avait tourné le dos.

« _On a pas idée de mettre des jupes aussi courtes_ » avait-il pensé avant que la porteuse de la jupe en question ne lui redemande s'il voulait du chocolat. Edward, bien qu'il fût de notoriété commune qu'il n'aimait absolument pas Jacob, invita également celui-ci à prendre un bon chocolat chaud sous les yeux exorbités de tous. Rosalie bien sûr, ainsi que Jasper lui demandèrent respectivement s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête et s'il allait bien. Le vampire répondu négativement à la première question et positivement à la deuxième.

C'est un peu sous le choc que Jacob suivit Edward et Bella dans le salon. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi le vampire était aussi courtois avec lui. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une petite tornade brune lui saute dessus comme elle put en criant « **TONTON JACOB !** ». Ni une ni deux la petite tornade se retrouva dans les aires porter par son chère 'Tonton Jacob' avec un sourire digne de Monkey D. Luffy en personne.

**Salut petite vampirette ! Alors comment ça va ? Je t'ai manqué ?** rigola le loup

**Ça va très bien ! Et oui tu m'as beaucoup beaucoup manqué tonton !** répondit l'enfant en battant des bras comme pour voler

**Aa ah je comprends mieux pourquoi ton papa m'a invité à rentrer.**

**T'as vraiment cru que je faisais ça de bon cœur ?** ricana celui-ci

**Je crois plus au père noël depuis longtemps vieux.**

**Pourquoi tu ne crois pas en papa noël ?! Il faut croire en papa noël ! Tu n'auras pas de cadeau sinon tonton !** s'exclama Renesmée toute paniquée

**Du calme choupinette j'ai toujours des cadeaux à noël.** Rassura le Kileute en lui caressant la tête

**Le père noël est un gros mangeur tu sais ça ma petite vampire** ? rigola la cosplayeuse en encadrant le visage de la dite petite vampire, se rapprochant ainsi du pauvre loup qui eut une vue imprenable sur son décolleté

« _Porté un haut aussi serré est autorisé par la loi ?_ » se demanda l'indien sans prendre conscience de deux petites choses, la première était qu'Edward lisait tranquillement ses pensées et en faisait par à Bella qui se retenait d'éclater de rire. La deuxième était que sa main droite palpait tout aussi tranquillement le sein gauche d'Elena. Celle-ci d'ailleurs ne pris pas longtemps à réagir :

**JACOB BLACK écoute moi bien ! Loup-garou ou pas je m'en branle ! Vite Ta Patte De La ou J'T'Explose Les Burnes À Coups De Bottes ! C'EST CLAIR ?!**

**Hein ?** fut la seule chose que put dire le susnommé avant de s'écrouler au sol sous la douleur provoquée par le fameux coup.

Il y eut alors plusieurs réactions : Rosalie renifla dédaigneusement, Jasper et Esmée haussèrent les sourcils étonnés, Edward ricana dans son coin et pour finir Emmett Elena et Renesmée étaient littéralement écroulé de rire au sol.

A suivre…

*= Eh bien comme Bella et Elena sont cousines, Renesmée étant la fille de d'Isabella elle est donc la cousine au second degré d'Elena ^^

**= Je ne sais pas comment s'écrit le nom de la meute et j'ai troooooooop la flemme de cherché sur le net donc si c'est ça méga coup de bol si ce n'est pas ça ben corrigé moi ^^

**Bon j'avoue ce chapitre n'est vraiment mais alors vraiiiiment pas terrible. J'ai eu un gros manque d'inspiration qui doit se faire sentir vers le milieu du texte. En faite, j'ai commencé le chapitre à 2h du matin et je me suis endormi vers 6h du matin. Comme je travaillai sur autre chose en même temps je n'ai pas pu le finir avant de m'endormir.**

**Bon s'il reste des fautes désolée dite le moi ok ? ^^ Et gentiment si possible u_u**


End file.
